Finding Myself: Shugo Chara Edition
by Kim likes Cookies and Milk
Summary: Keiko Hayasaki a Girl all alone wants to find herself. In this mess she gets 3 charas and a power stronger than the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key READ!


**Kim: Here it is FM: SC Edition! My First ultra Fanfiction! Too all the haters out there I say sit down stuff a tub of popcorn in your nose and nighty night! **

**Miki: That's mean!**

**Yoru: Nya~**

**Kim: How did you people get in here! Yoru go get me a late` and Miki….I thought we settled this!**

**Miki: Give me back my hat!**

**Kim: When you give me the clock of Wansmor…**

**Miki: On my grave…**

**Kim: That could be arranged how about you drop dead in about hmmm 1 second.**

**Miki: Is that a challenge?**

**Kim: Bring it on Tiny!**

**-Cat Fight!-**

**Yoru: I'm back with the late`……**

**-Miki and Kim still fighting-**

**Kim: Yoru….Disclaimer….NOW!**

**Yoru: Kim does not own Shugo Chara because if she did then their would be more cussing, more fights, more mystical amulets and Amuto would rule the world! Please Read and Enjoy or she'll cut off my paws! **

**Keiko's POV**

Keiko Hayasaki walked out on stage and the light, the blinding light shone down on her face; the crowd's cheers deafened her. Her band began to play and she walked forward in a saucy matter placing a lone hand on her hip and opening her mouth to sing. She then thought as her voice sang out and everyone was caught in her spell. Why was she singing, why did she have to be in this vile fate? She wanted to be a more honest girl, a girl that was carefree and spirited that had a real love for singing.

_do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let´s get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel allright  
Rhythm of the night  
Do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let´s get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel allright  
Rhythm of the night  
_

My body felt cold as I danced around on the stage and the audience marveled and screamed at my performance. The world felt cold everything was dark and damp and everything was so cold I felt like I was loosing my own breath everything felt hard and nothing felt right anymore.

_  
We´re running out of time  
Another day in paradise so come on...  
And nothing is forbidden_

I didn't feel right anymore like all the singing I have been doing was lie, was all a lie to get me to be a pawn. I was pawn in a game and I would never be anything else in this I was just a lie I was a pawn I was a fool, a doll, nothing. _  
There´s no one who can stop us tonight...give me your love_

Do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let´s get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel allright  
Rhythm of the night  


The song was almost over the pain almost gone but the feeling will always be there this feeling that I have in my heart will always be there lurking and waiting to swallow me whole. How I longed to be free of this pain in my soul how I longed to be…but I was a toy a bird caged a dog away from it's home and a flower away from the sun and rain destined to die out.

_  
Do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let´s get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel allright  
Rhythm of the night_

I am lost in a dream  
Can´t believe that it´s real  
It´s never knew. It excist  
You´re the one for me  
It´s the rhythm of the night  
It will catch you any time  
Give me once give me twice  
Your love

I can see it in your eyes  
But there´s no time for foolish bright  
no come on...  
If you wanna feel the sun  
Than just hang on to this love deep inside  
Inside your heart

Do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let´s get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel allright  
Rhythm of the night

Do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let´s get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel allright  
Rhythm of the night

And my love is in a dream  
Can´t believe that it´s real  
It´s never knew. It excist  
You´re the one for me  
It´s the rhythm of the night  
It will catch you any time  
Give me once give me twice  
Your love

Rhythm of the night ...of the night ....

Lalalala la lalala laalalalalala

Do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let´s get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel allright  
Rhythm of the night

Do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let´s get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel allright  
Rhythm of the night

Lala lalala lalalal lalala  
Lalalala lalal lalalal

Rhythm of the night

The song finished and my heart was aching as I walked backstage and tears trickled down my cheeks as my manger walked towards me. My manager was Rae Hayasako and she was a cold and vain woman and loved when I was in pain. She opened her mouth to speak but I didn't want to hear it I ran outside and ran into the darkness of Seiyo. The wind blew pass me and my eyes stung this was my 11th birthday and everything was already going wrong.

I cowered in a alley and cried then my tears lulled me to sleep, when I awoke in the morning the sun gazed down on my face and I moved a bit and felt something hot press against my leg and I looked down three eggs were at my feet and I gasped and stood up freaking out really bad. I ran in circles and freaked out really hard. I screamed and twirled in circles and then started talking to myself.

"Well I am a girl, but it's not possible for me to have eggs" I yelled out.

I looked in a health manual my mother gave me before we were rich. I then thought back and my head bent down and I cowered again my mother, the most important woman to me and the woman who took away my pride and respect for her. Thinking about this placed a whole in my heart and the chains on my heart tightened and I whimpered. Then one egg moved and kept moving around and around before stopping at my feet and floated into the air.

The egg trembled and popped open and a little girl were in the egg and she floated in front of it. She had black hair that came down to her small back and had sea green eyes. She wore a black shirt with a red collar and black on her shorts also she had on a black beret and a violin case around her neck that was also black mostly she wore all black I stared marveling at the little girl's cuteness. On her beret their was a music sign and she was smiling really wide. Then looked down at me with sad green eyes and floated close to my face and clamped her hands together.

"Hello I am Katsura , I am Keiko-chan's Guardian Character" she said with a small wink.

"Guardian Character?" I replied confused.

"Yep, I am Keiko's Guardian Chara I was born from Keiko-chan's feelings of wanting to sing for a reason also I am Keiko-chan's other dream I can play any instrument Keiko-chan desires and I can draw" Katsura said smiling.

"My Guardian Chara" I said in a daze.

"Yes, she's your guardian chara and I want all of them" a deep husky voice said.

I turned my head and heard Katsura gasp out as she was snatched up.

"KEIKO-CHAN!" she yelled as the other eggs and hers was taken away by the man as he stared down at me with a smirk.

My head began to pound and my eyes boil Katsura was the only thing keeping me together and I will not lose her. I stood to my feet and clenched my fists and tackled the man.

"Give me back my friends!" I yelled out.

When I opened my eyes everything even the time stopped….

**Cliffy!**

**Kim: -pant- If you want to know what happened Read and Review!**

**Miki: That's right and if you want to know where to go to a invisible land where Ikuto or the hot Keiko Hayasaki is press the silver button**

****

**(Somewhere down or around here…I'm too lazy….) **


End file.
